finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Misery
Misery 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Yukon. Finale: Yukon In Yukon, Misery was a misunderstood character. A running gag of the season came from Misery's name, as people would Punish her jokingly, expecting her to be happy about. Ironically, however, Misery would be upset about this, and utter her catchphrase, "Miserable!" She is also remembered for her rushed and joketastic showmance with Craig Crankston, and returning to the game through the Outcasts Twist and making it to the end, only to lose to NeNe Leakes. During the contestant introductions in "Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap", Misery excitedly introduces herself first, before the host has time to call anyone's name. She tells everyone her name is Misery, and informs everyone that her parents named her this because they didn't want her. She then tells everyone, however, that she is not that miserable. When Craig is called to introduce himself, Misery flirts with him, and tells him that contrary to his belief, she is looking forward to playing the game with him. Craig asks Misery if she is a girl, then asks her to "showmance him." Misery happily agrees. The two are interuppted by Pornulu, who tells Misery that he is also a woman, (though he is not), and Misery rudely replies with, "that's a shocker." Misery seems excited about the challenge, which features many faces of past seasons of Finale. She seems especially excited to see Morka, who she calls "the daring Morka." Her love and knowledge for the show continues to show itself when she wins the challenge. Before Rewarding and Punishing players, Misery makes sure that she is required to Reward someone, implying that she doesn't want to. The host tells her that she has to. At first, she seems stuck, unsure of who to Reward, but ends up giving it to her showmance, Craig, who recieves Immunity. Misery is happy about the fact that the two are immune together, even calling him baby. The contestants are sent back to the cabin as the host tosses a map to Craig. When Iggy Koopa snatches the map from Moulin, (who had snatched it from Craig), Misery is disgusted by Iggy and calls it terribly rude and gross. As Moulin leads the contestants to the cabin using a back up map, Misery notices lice on Iggy, and starts screaming in horror. However, Iggy and everyone else ignores her. At the elimination, the dinner is revealed to be frog legs, and Misery is yet again disgusted and starts screaming "eww." Misery is one of the contestants to vote for Hello Bye and send her home. When the host asks if the contestants found the cabin, it is revealed Misery was left in the woods, as she is confused when Moulin says they found it. She was unaware that they were given a new map after Iggy ate the previous one. When the contestants arrive for the challenge in "Not Having Immunity Is MISERABLE", they are asked if they got any sleep the previous night. Misery is the first person to answer, telling the host she got no sleep at all, due to the fact that Pornulu kept staring at her. Exhausted, she tells the other contestants that they won't like her when she is cranky. Unlike the previous challenge, Misery doesn't win immunity, but instead Tammy does. Tammy Punishes Misery, thinking she enjoys misery. Craig, still Misery's showmance, tries to defend her, telling Tammy she crossed the line, but Misery doesn't seem bitter, calling Tammy fierce for crossing the line. Tammy thanks her in confusion. At the elimination, Misery is frustrated when Iggy informs the host that he burned down the cabin and half the forest, complaining that she is never told about anything. The problem is resolved when the host tosses Moulin a map to the replacement cabin, but Misery begins complaining that the contestants are forcing her to sleep outside. Misery quickly forgives them, though, because they didn't eat without her. The host asks Misery why she is being forced to sleep outside, and she explains that the other players think that she enjoys misery. Regardless of her name, she confirms that she does not enjoy sleeping outside. Moments later, Misery asks for her own cabin, saying she'll paint the walls paint. The host denies her request, however, and she disappointedly asks if she can at least have the outhouse. When all the votes have been sent, the host mentions that three players who recieved votes have all been very controversial. However, Misery notes that all the contestants are controversial. Several players disagree, though. Craig questions if he is controversial, as well as Pornulu, who is laughing. Iggy denies completely, saying that he is very popular among his fellow competitors. Due to the Deleted Vote she recieved at the challenge from Tammy, Misery does not vote, and her showmance, Craig, is sent home. Misery doesn't seem too ''upset, however, and jokingly asks if he feels miserable. Tammy tells Craig to thank Misery for his elimination, a satisfied Misery shockingly telling him to "not hog her spotlight next time." Bitter, Craig Punishes Misery for his Grand Finale, giving Misery her second Punishment of the episode. It is a Dud Punishment, however, which makes Misery laugh. Once Craig has left, Misery asks Tammy to lead her to the cabin, and then reluctantly asks her to let her sleep inside. When the contestants arrive at the new cabin that night, Misery smells smoke and finds that her bed has been set on fire. She screams and runs out of the cabin, while Iggy breaks out laughing. The host rushes in with a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire destroying Misery's bed. While Iggy is telling everyone that he ate the rest of the food supply for the season, Misery starts to scream and cry, and asks someone to hold her because she feels miserable. In "Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?", Frank Johnson questions why Iggy hasn't been ejected for setting multiple fires and eating the rest of the food, bringing up the ejection of a contestant from a previous season for not following the rules of her Mute. Misery reminds him that this contestant is Evil Valentine. Tammy wins immunity again, and Misery congratulates her. Misery asks to be Rewarded this time around, but Tammy Rewards Frank instead, due to the fact that he recieved a Reward Pass last time. Disappointed, Misery is instead Punished, and upsettedly tells Tammy that it was mean. Most likely mocking Misery, Tammy asks Misery what becomes the title of the episode. Misery responds loudly with "NO!!!" It is revealed that Misery yet again recieved Deleted Vote, meaning she can not vote for the second time in a row. Misery smiles and asks if someone will be a sweetheart and take the Punishment off her hands. No one responds. While Frank is recieving his Reward, Misery notices a burning tree, and sarcastically states that she wonders who did it. Iggy informs everyone that he burnt the tree in order to cook the food inside, so he can feed everyone. At the elimination, the dinner is a variety of burnt fruits courtesy of Iggy. However, Misery does not get dinner, as she recieved the most votes and is sent home. Misery almost leaves the elimination, but remembers she has to do a Grand Finale. However, before that, Misery trolls the entire cast, telling them all that she started all of the fires rather than Iggy, as revenge for making her sleep outside. This is later revealed to have been a lie. Misery decides to Reward Iggy for "framing him," and he recieves a Challenge Advantage. Misery returns in "CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?" for the Outcasts Twist along with Moulin and Hello, all previously eliminated contestants. When the three former competitors are called in, Misery innocently prances in, muttering her catchphrase, "Miserable!," then giggling. Before the challenge starts, Misery notices that Iggy is still in the game, which surprises her. The host explains the rules of the challenge, adding that the runner-up of the challenge will get to Punish and Reward players before leaving, which Misery says sounds miserable. The challenge is to recite the elimination order of any of the past three seasons of ''Finale, and Misery asks if she can recite the elimination order of the current season. The host tells her that she cannot. Regardless, Misery wins the challenge, and returns to the game, while Moulin and Hello are sent home. At the elimination, Misery decides to make a speech before the voting. She admits that she knows everyone is thinking to unanimously vote out herself, but notes the people out of the "majority alliance." When it is announced that the dinner will be wood from the destroyed cabin, Misery asks if it is the cabin that she burnt down, but suddenly asks if it was Iggy, saying that she sometimes forgets. While the dinners are being passed out, Tammy looks at Misery and Iggy. The host slides Misery a dinner, but acidentally calls her "Mercy," causing Misery to momentarily freak out. She screams at the host, calling him a "filthy miserable brat," then suddenly apologizes, smiling and saying she didn't mean to freak out. With votes from Misery and NeNe, along with Pornulu's two extra votes from the Reward he recieved from Moulin, Tammy is eliminated, rather than a tie being forced between she and Misery. Misery is surprised to see that she is not the first member of the jury. In "Thank You Honey, I'll Take My Necklace Now", the challenge is replaced with an auction which takes place in the host's massive log cabin due to a severe tornado caused by Iggy's weather spell. Misery asks if Iggy can ''this ''cabin down, but immediately corects herself, meaning to say herself and not Iggy. Before the host can announce the auction, Misery commands him to wait, stands up, and hands him a letter. She explains that she found the threatening letter under her bed the previous night, and says that it told her that the Outcasts Twist sucks, and so does her mom. The host doesn't seem to care much, however, reminding Misery that she has made some enemies from returning to the game, and that it is just something she just has to expect. During the auction, Khai Shing wins a Punishment to inflict on another player, but says the name in another language. The host asks Misery to translate it. Misery responds, saying she thinks it says Iggy. The host asks everyone else if it says Iggy, and Misery says the first letter is "I", implying that it must be Iggy. Later on, Misery steals an item from Pornulu with all five hundred of her bidding money. Expecting to be tricked with a cake, it is revealed that Misery has recieved a Mute. Misery begins to complain that the host first tried to get her voted out, and now is trying to get her muted, mutters "miserable" and stomps back to her seat. Misery's Mute wears off at the elimination, where Iggy is sent home. When it is announced that Iggy is being sent home, Misery is happy that her "Japanese or whatever speaking friend survived," referring to Khai. Immediately after Iggy is eliminated, Frank is medivaced for being posioned, when a tornado comes in and picks him up. Misery calls the tornado evil and begins chanting "miserable!" In "Oh, And I Voted You Off", Misery wins her first immunity since the first episode during a "Who Said This?" type challenge. NeNe considers this a bit too obvious. Excited, Misery begins happily cheering and shouting "FINAL THREE!" Despite Rewarding and Punishing ending at the jury, Misery decides to do them herself, and walks over to Khai. She hands her a lollipop as a Reward. Then, she approaches Pornulu and kicks him in the shin as a Punishment. At the elimination, the host asks if anyone feels in danger that night. Misery replies worriedly with: "Miserable danger!" Confused, the host points out that she is immune. Misery objects, however, disregarding being eliminated and notes the many storms going on outside, (thanks to Iggy), and says they are coming to get them all. Misery warns everyone to not drink the cups of raindrops that are for dinner, claiming it is acid rain. Pornulu is eliminated and named the fourth member of the jury. Before he leaves, Misery breaks out laughing and jokes that he was "very Sliemy," referring to the user who played him, '''Sliemy1. When the contestants are called in for the final 3 challenge in "I Did What Lindsey Ogle Could Not", Misery happily twirls in. She admits that the game has been an "interesting journey." Misery informs everyone with the bad news that she recieved another threatening letter last night, this time from Pornulu. She says that the letter said Pornulu hates her, but brushes it off quickly. Predictably, Misery wins the final immunity challenge, guaranteeing her a spot in the final 2. The elimination that night is based soley on Misery's vote. Like previous seasons, Misery is handed a steak dinner, and is forced to choose someone to send home. Misery tries to explain to NeNe and Khai that she wants to choose the person who has the least chance of winning, and asks if they understand. Eventually, she solemly slides the dinner to NeNe, and admits that Khai will always be her best friend, and if she doesn't vote for her, she understands. At the Finale, Misery loses to NeNe, only recieving two votes from Iggy and Pornulu. Voting History Trivia *Misery was played by 1dra7. Category:Contestant Category:Finalists Category:Yukon Contestant Category:Living Category:Females Category:Runners-Up Category:2nd place